


hate me a little louder...

by orphan_account



Series: let's do some laundry. [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Louis, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Admit you missed me, Tomlinson.""N-never..""Still playing hard to get after all this time?" Harry breathed, mouth moving up his neck and jawline, trailing to his ear. "When you know what I'm so capable of."Eyes fluttered close and that cry he'd been holding in rang out when he pushed dildo in further while simultaneously sucking Louis' earlobe into his mouth. "Admit it.""Har.. Harry..""Lou..""Missed you.. did.. I miss.. please, f-fuck me already.."





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i know it's been so long since i've written anything, but i was suddenly inspired to continue this series. i said on the last installment that this would be my last, but who knows what the future will hold! i hope you enjoy this new addition. c: ♥ Zee.

"Harry fucking Styles, I'm gonna murder you in your sleep!"

Louis has had enough; absolutely and utterly enough of Harry and his fucking games. It was bad enough that the guy didn't have a decent bone in his body when it came to the fact that they've been, on and off, fuck buddies for a year, but he also had no respect for personal space and Louis was particular about the way he kept his room. Or rather, the organized mess that took him weeks to perfect after a sudden burst of cleanliness. Nonetheless, it was his room, and Harry needed to realize his fucking boundaries. "Harry!"

"Yes, your Highness? Your mighty princess, how can I help you?" Harry dragged himself into Louis' room, leaning against the door frame and, of course.. of fucking course he was half naked with his nest of hair mangled on his head, still rubbing the sleep out of his perfectly annoying dreamy eyes. "It's been so quiet around here without you. Do you have to be so loud? Swear to God, if this about your Gossip Girl DVD's, I didn't fucking touch them."

"No, you _ass_. You wanna explain what the fuck your.. stuff is doing on my bed?"

"My stuff?" That irking little smirk formed on his lips as he blinked innocently, arms draping over the flat of his stomach and the love handles Louis so loved to handle. "What stuff do you speak of, Tomlinson?"

It sent a chill down his spine to hear the way Harry dragged out his last name, as if they haven't been roommates long enough for him to call him by his first name other than when they were in the throes of passion. Instead of answering, Louis grabbed the black dildo that had become familiar to him in the last year, despite it being owned by Harry, and tossed it at him, quick hands catching it before it smacked against his chest. "That stuff. And the panties you so gracelessly positioned on my pillow. I thought I told you to stay out of my room while I was gone."

"What's got your panties all in a bunch, sweetheart? Don't till me Mr. Funtown didn't have any fun while he was away on vacation. You missed me, didn't you? C'mon, you can admit it."

"I'm not admitting anything. I just want you to stay out of my room."

"Fine," Harry retorted yet stepped into the forbidden room anyway, stepping around Louis' bags to reach for the panties he'd left behind but the smirk never left his goddamn face. "Question, though.. is the laundry room still off limits? It hasn't been used in a while and I bet it's dying to be broken into again after so long."

As much as he didn't want it to, Louis' dick twitched at the thought of their steamy sex in the laundry, the power Harry had over him in the small space, and the undeniable pleasure he got as the washer whirled and whined under the weight of their fuck session. His palms began to sweat and the hate he had for Harry only intensified even more because fuck him, that's why. Fuck him for setting the bar so goddamn high that he hasn't been able to find anyone else that made him tremble the same way he did by simply looking at him, or made him groan in pleasure with a touch of his finger. Or made him hate him while at the same time wanting nothing more but to be wrecked completely and thoroughly that just for a spilt second they weren't Harry and Louis, they weren't roommates... they were just.. alive. Fuck him.

**FUCK. HIM.**

"Ten minutes."

"Make it five, Princess. Don't got all night unlike you."

Oh. My. God. How the hell was he able to get Louis' skin to crawl so fucking easily? Instead of dwelling on it, though, Louis searched into his bag for a pair of panties he'd picked up when he visited home.. and he would never admit to the fact that he asked himself if Harry would like them before he made the final purchase. Going into the bathroom, he washed off the long flight and slipped on the pink lace, checking himself out in the mirror before opening the door to join Harry in the laundry room. Except, he didn't need to wait that long, being grabbed nearly as soon as the first creak sounded through the small apartment, large hands gripping his waist and lifting him up as lips crashed onto his heavily, roughly. He curled his shaking legs around Harry's waist and drowned his fingers in the locks that still weren't quite as long as he was used to, easing the kiss into a more calculated one, but still desperate with moans emerging from both of them as Harry carried him into the small room whose walls held all their sinful secrets.

Louis gasped as his bare skin hit the cold steel of the washer that was already running the cycle, the light noise merging into the string of curses and sighs that were stringing from his lips. Harry pulled away to push him down against the length of the machine, sliding his ass to the edge and spreading his legs in the air like a cheap mistress spread eagle for her master. The softest lips fell against his succulent thighs, devouring every inch without a break in stride except to switch from left to right and back to left as it neared the junction of his hot cock that wasn't shy about expressing the emotions stirring it to life. Harry mouthed at the thin fabric, his hot breath causing goosebumps to rise on his skin as he nibbled along the outline of the throbbing dick that was so ready to explode that Louis would be embarrassed if it wasn't for the fact that he hadn't had an orgasm in over two weeks. When Harry pulled away, Louis bit down on his lips to keep the soft cry from escaping as fingers curled around the edge of the washer and eyes watched the dildo nearing the space between his thighs. Like the fucker that he was, Harry slipped the tip of the toy along the center of the panties tracing the crack of his ass and hips involuntarily lifted in silent plea as his mouth opened to let out a mixture of gasps and sighs. Harry's fingers pulled the lace to the side before leaning forward to drag his tongue between his cheeks and lick the rim of his hole, dipping the wet muscle inside before replacing it with the dildo which he, of course, readied with a healthy amount of lube.

A few inches in, Harry left the dildo to stretch his tightness as he reached for Louis' neck, leading him forward and pressing a lone kiss along his defined collarbones, mumbling gently against his skin. "Admit you missed me, Tomlinson."

"N-never.."

"Still playing hard to get after all this time?" Harry breathed, mouth moving up his neck and jawline, trailing to his ear. "When you know what I'm so capable of."

Eyes fluttered close and that cry he'd been holding in rang out when he pushed dildo in further while simultaneously sucking Louis' earlobe into his mouth. "Admit it."

"Har.. Harry.."

"Lou.."

"Missed you.. did.. I miss.. please, f-fuck me already.."

The son of the bitch smirked against his ear and seconds later began to move the toy in and out of his aching hole, the squished sounds of the lube rubbing along his walls drowned out by the cycles changing of the washer beneath him. Velocity was gain and Louis legs trembled with each thrust of Harry's hand, his own somehow finding their way to the older man's hips and he was pushing himself against the toy destroying his tightness, making him moan pathetically and seep through his new panties. Moments later, he was emptied and he barely heard the demand to get on all fours across both machines, the dryer now roaring to life after a single button was pressed and Harry was joining him atop the washer. His knees were dangerously close to the edge of the washer, hands planted against the middle of the dryer and Harry all but ripped the panties from his frame, placing them on the arch of him back as he positioned himself between spread legs and wasted no time drowning him hard cock within crumbling walls, leaving Louis' toes to curl, fingers to clench, and mouth to produce sounds he was sure were new to the ears of his long time lover. Thrusts quickly became jerks of desperation but it didn't lesser the allure that was Harry Styles in his glory as his nails dug into the soft skin of Louis' thighs and his cock hit every right spot within him that had his eyes rolling to the back of his head and him praising a God that was surely disappointed in the lust he currently basked in. It wasn't until he felt the fabric grip the length of his neck that he realized Harry made good use of his panties, lifting him up from the dryer until their backs were pressed flush against each other and the strokes began longer, deeper, untying the bundle of nerves that tightened over the days that he fantasized about being ravished by Harry Styles yet again.

With fingers tightening around panties and his free hand dropping down to Louis' dick, stroking him feverishly to match the strong jerks of his hips, the two men reached the tip of the iceberg nearly at the same time. Louis' cum decorated Harry's hands as seconds later a warmth spread throughout him that left him panting, gasping, and ultimately, wanting so much more. He dropped his head back against Harry's shoulder after he slumped back onto his legs, bringing Louis with him, their breathing echoing each other and their frames vibrating at the same frequency, at the same speed. They were still one, in their own little world where they were whoever they wanted and needed to be to get through the last fifteen minutes---- or at least Louis did because he will never admit to how used he'd gotten to the way Harry makes him feel. Laundry room or not, no one's ever gonna compare to the excitement he felt when he was with his roommate making love.

No.. fucking. It was just a fuck.

"You're uncharacteristically quiet."

Louis snorted softly, reaching up to take the panties that were still wrapped around his neck out of Harry's hand, peeling himself from the other's body. "I was trying to bask in the glory of finally getting laid again until I heard your voice."

"So you didn't get laid over break?" If he was a lesser person, he'd be nauseated by the sound of amusement in Harry's voice. "Nice to know you'd been holding out for me, Tomlinson. Hope I didn't disappoint."

Louis didn't say anything until he hopped down from the, still spinning, washer, leaning against the machine until he regain full feeling back into his legs. "You're not horrible, Styles. I can manage with what you can give."

"You're addicted to what I can give. Never heard a pretty boy moaning like that unless what he was getting was exactly what he needed."

"What's with your need to validate every fuck session we have? Are you that insecure?"

Harry's chuckle left a tremble running down Louis' spine, eyes watching as he slipped off the machine as well, reaching down to swipe the panties from his hand and quickly stalk off towards his bedroom. Louis followed, stopping just feet away from Harry's door as he turned around, half his frame inside of the bedroom. "Next time, Tomlinson, we're doing this on a bed. Or else, there won't be a next time. Gotta teach you how to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut and I can't do it with those loud machines."

"You'll be waiting a long time for that then, Styles."

"Eh, what's two weeks? You could barely hold out while you were away, what makes you think you can when you're seeing me every day>"

Louis shook his head, arms crossing over his shoulders. Outside, he was smiling because there was no way he'd ever tell Harry that he was already planning to wash his sheets and tidy up his room to invite him over for a nice fuck session in his king sized bed. But, appearances had to be made. "It's a deal."

"Be prepared to lose, princess. Thanks for the fuck."

Once again, Harry got the last word and the last laugh. Louis was weak as fuck for the boy who, just a year ago, he hated with a passion and let him fuck him for the first time against the washing machine of their apartment. It was time for a new chapter in this book... and, fuck, if he wasn't excited as fuck to see what the first page looked like.


End file.
